An estimated one-half of adults in the country are either overweight or obese. Obesity can lead to a greater risk for developing a host of diseases, including diabetes, heart disease, stroke and certain cancers. Patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) may develop insulin resistance and impaired glucose tolerance.